Blood's Always the Strongest
by GreySide58
Summary: A person Claire thought dead comes to her seeking help. postPowerless


**A/N: **this was an idea that came to mind while I was falling asleep and have been writing in my head for a couple days now. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

West and Claire sat on the couch, neither one really speaking. Claire's dad was gone for good. She was supposed to basically pretend he was dead, she didn't want to though. Already, she'd lost so much and she didn't want to lose him too.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink? Ya want somethin'?" she said quietly, snuggling out of his grip on her.

"Why don't you have me get it?" he questioned. He wanted to do something for her, other than just sit there.

"No, I can do it. I need to do something." She told him.

"Alright." He gave her a smile. She left him and went into the kitchen. He sat there in silence, just taking in the room and thinking mostly about Claire. After she started talking about coming clean to the world about them and those like them he really had been afraid, afraid that the same people who had taken him before would take him again. He may have told her it was because he wanted their being special to just be their little secret, there was more to it though. He didn't want to be taken again.

While sitting there a man seemed to appear out of nowhere. There was blood on his hands and he seemed to be in a panic. West was instantly on his guard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he questioned firmly.

"Claire, where's Claire?" the man asked his voice filled with panic as he eyes darted across the room, not staying on one spot for too long.

"What do you want with her?" West wasn't about to just tell this guy, who had blood on his hands, where his girlfriend was.

"Please, tell me where she is?" the man pleaded, his eyes finally settling on West. Before West could respond however Claire walked back into the room, a glass of water in her hand. The man's gaze turned from West to Claire. West looked over at her as she stared in shock at the man.

"Claire, do you know this guy?" West questioned looking at her curiously.

"Peter." Was all she said before she dropped the glass and it shattered on the ground.

"I thought you were, dead. I watched you explode." She said, walking slowly over to him. He didn't respond.

"Peter, what happened? Why didn't you come back, at least let me know you were alive?" the shock was wearing off and anger was settling in.

"The company, they took me. Then my memory was wiped clean. Claire, you saved me though, again." He told her after swallowing hard. He gave her a sad smile as he touched her cheek gently with his knuckles. West stepped forward instantly at this, Claire saw though and shook her head at him.

"Peter, whose blood is this?" she asked, noting the blood on his hands.

"Probably his last victim." West muttered under his breath. Claire heard though and shot daggers his way.

"N-Nathan's. He's been shot. Gosh, I can save the friggin' world, but my own brother, I can't even save him." He had stepped away from her and was pacing the room.

"Nathan?" West was extremely confused now. He had no idea who Peter was and no idea who Nathan was. Even though he and Claire were together, he didn't know half of what he'd like to know.

"He's dead, he can't be dead." She didn't want to believe it was true.

"The doctors couldn't save him. Claire, he died telling the world about us." Tears were streaming down his face at this point.

"Alright, sorry to interrupt your grieving, dude, but what the heck is goin' on?" West asked suddenly, sick of being pushed to sidelines for some guy he didn't know. It was obvious that this Peter guy was older than them and probably didn't like Claire in any romantic way, but he still wasn't about ready to go full force and trust him. Claire swallowed hard before turning and facing him.

"West this is Peter. He saved me once back in Texas, turned out his brother was my father. Nathan's apparently dead because he was doing what you and Dad stopped me from doing." She told him, she was getting angry again.

"I'm glad he didn't tell, Claire. Who knows what sort of people would've come after us if he had."

"West, my father's dead. There's no bringing him back. He was doing the right thing and in doing so he died." She shot at him angrily. He knew he'd crossed the line.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"Claire, there might be one way." Peter said slowly and Claire and West turned to face him.

"What's that?" she questioned, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Your blood. You can heal so you can use your blood to save him, bring him back." He said, he was getting excited about his idea. She looked at him and it was obvious she was thinking about it. Yes, her dad had said her blood had saved him, but she didn't know. What if something went wrong when they used her blood, she wasn't sure. She wanted to help Nathan who was her honest flesh and blood, but she was scared. West instantly picked up on her conflicting emotions and quickly piped up.

"You don't have to do this, Claire. Not if you don't want to." He told her. Peter gave him a look that held both shock and anger. Claire shook her head at West and gave her decision.

"No, I have to. Who would I be if I didn't help my own father?" she questioned, looking him in the eye.

"You'll really do it then?" Peter questioned, looking straight at her.

"Yeah, I will." She said with a small smile.

"Are you really sure you wanna do this, Claire?" West questioned, looking at her with uncertainty.

"I'm positive. Like I said he's my father, that means something. I'll be back and I'll be safe. If you can't be safe with Peter Petrelli, I don't know who you could be safe with." She said, casting a smile Peter's way, he shot her one back.

"Alright, just be careful, I don't want you hurt." He told her.

"Who's gonna hurt the girl who's a lizard?" she questioned, a smirk on her face, as she knew that he got her little joke.

"Alright."

"So, how we getting there, you flying or what?" she asked, turning to Peter. This statement automatically shocked West.

"He can fly, you can fly?" he went from pointing his question to Claire, to pointing it directly at Peter.

"Yeah, among other things." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"He sort of absorbs other people's powers. Nathan can fly, just like you." Claire explained.

"Huh, weird."

"Yeah, well that's my family for ya." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Claire, we should go. I don't know how long he can stay, ya know, for it to work." Peter said. He was suddenly feeling rushed, not sure how long Nathan could be dead before her blood might not work.

"Right, so how are we going?"

"Teleportation." Was all he said before putting his arms around her. The two were suddenly gone, making West quickly look around. It was a shock to see them suddenly disappear, he knew they weren't there anymore, but wherever this Nathan guy was.

Peter and Claire appeared right outside of a hospital room where they saw doctors and nurses trying hard to revive the person on the table.

"Is that…?" he only nodded.

"But how, I thought he already…" he didn't look at her, but did answer.

"Time travel, same person who can teleport." Was all he said, still looking in as he watched the doctor's call the time of death. He saw himself rush into the hospital room and just stare at his brother's body. A shiver went through his body as he watched the scene unfold. Of all the moments in his life he was sure this was the worst and what made it worse was Claire was there watching and he had to watch it a second time. As he watched he felt a hand slip into his and he gave it a squeeze. This wasn't something she needed to watch, but this was the time he ended up at and he couldn't find the words to tell her not to look.

Within minutes of his own self walking in, the him that was in the room was gone and only he and Claire knew where he went.

"We should go in.," he said quietly. They made their way in where they saw Nathan's lifeless body on the bed, blood covering him. Peter brought a gentle hand across his brother's forehead, wiping the hair that was there away from his face. He shot a small smile at his brother's lifeless form.

"I love you, Nathan." He said quietly before stepping back and looking up at Claire.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"How are we supposed to do this?" she asked, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"I'll take some of your blood and then I'll inject him with it." He told her.

"And you're sure this'll work?" she questioned, looking from him to Nathan's body.

"Yeah." Though if he were honest with himself he wasn't completely sure, but he wouldn't let that doubt stop what they were doing. He had to have his brother back.

"Alright. Do it." With that Peter went over to her and proceeded to pull a needle out of his pocket. He'd picked it up before going to get Claire in California. He pulled some of her blood out and when he was done he went over to Nathan. Being a nurse paid off at this point because he was able to easily find a vein and inject the blood. Now was the point of all tension, a point where both daughter and brother stood holding a hand of the man that one loved with all his heart and the other was just getting to know. The moment Nathan let out a gasp Peter was instantly squeezing his brother's hand. They watched as Nathan slowly gained complete consciousness. The first thing he saw clearly was his little brother looking down at him.

"How?" he whispered.

"Claire. Her blood saved you." He said with excitement as he nodded over to his niece. Nathan slowly sat up, with the help of Peter, and turned to face his only daughter.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"You're family, I had to. Plus, Peter thought of it." She said, smiling at him. Nathan turned again to face his brother.

"Thanks, Pete." Peter instantly took this opportunity to hug him tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"Wouldn't have survived without you." Peter told him honestly.

"Ya would've made it." Nathan replied, hugging him back. They were like this for about a minute or so, neither speaking.

"Claire." Nathan said suddenly, backing slightly out of the embrace to look at his daughter. He saw her looking at him.

"You saved my life I don't know how to really thank you." He told her with sincerity. She didn't know what to say so she hugged him. So there the three Petrelli's were, one, at the moment, happy family.

**The End**


End file.
